Drazi
Drazi was a Demon of Hate, whose goal was to spread hate throughout the world and cause mortals to become incapable of love. Demons of Hate are considered the demonic counterpart to Cupids. Drazi had a particular hare for a certain Cupid that caused the mortal woman he loved to fall in love with another mortal. Contents show 1 History 1.1 In Love with a Mortal Woman1.2 Taking Revenge on Cupid1.3 Encounter with the Charmed Ones1.4 Splitting up the Charmed Ones1.5 Death 2 Powers and Abilities 3 Book of Shadows 4 Notes and Trivia 5 Notes and References HistoryEditIn Love with a Mortal WomanEdit Drazi had fallen in love with a mortal woman. A Cupid then redirected the mortal woman's love to a mortal man, ending their relationship. Since that day, Drazi had been seeking revenge on that Cupid. Taking Revenge on CupidEdit A few years later, Drazi found the Cupid in San Francisco just after he helped a couple, Max and Cindy, get together. After a short fight, Drazi used intangibility to reach inside Cupid's chest and threatened to tear out his heart. However, Drazi then stole his ring and decided to make him suffer a slow death by the destroying the love he had created. Encounter with the Charmed OnesEdit Drazi used the ring to turn Max and Cindy against each other, resulting in Max being hit by a car. Cupid felt it happen and was in severe pain and then led the Charmed Ones to Drazi. Drazi tried to run, but Prue used her astral projection to slow him down. The sisters then seemingly vanquished Drazi with a potion, causing him to melt. Cupid was suprised his ring was destroyed as well, and asked the sisters to help him get home. However, as they left, it was revealed that the ring had protected Drazi from being vanquished. Splitting up the Charmed OnesEdit Drazi continued his work to undo Cupid's love and went to P3, where Prue and Piper were on a double date with Jack and Dan. He used the ring to play on their doubts and fears about each other as well as their relationship. He made Dan believe that Piper still loved Leo, and made Jack believe that he was just a transition man for Prue, who still mourned Andy. By splitting up the couples, he also split up the Charmed Ones, as Prue and Piper were too filled with hate to listen to Phoebe and Cupid. DeathEdit Drazi melts as he is vanquished. Cupid realized that in order to defeat Drazi, they would need to undo what he had done. He asked Phoebe to act as 'his ring' to bring everyone back together. Phoebe managed to convince Cindy to give Max another chance, which severely hurt Drazi and alerted him to their plans. They then lured Dan and Jack to the manor and mediated the fight between the couples. After sending the men away, Drazi appeared and attacked Cupid. Piper then froze them both and Phoebe took the ring from Drazi and put in back on Cupid's finger. She then threw the vanquishing potion and vanquished Drazi for good. Category:Demons Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live-Action Category:TV Series Villains Category:TV 14 Category:Deaths